


Beardish

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [50]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looks different. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beardish

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #20

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=roots.jpg)

 

”You don’t like it do you?”

Rose was staring, openly staring, and he wasn’t able to read her face like he usually could, but surely just standing there and staring for that long could not be a good sign.

”Rose?”

”Um…” she blinked, fast and a lot and he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

”It’s, ah… it’s alright.”

”No, it’s just…” she tilted her head to the side and a wide smile spread over her face, that tongue peeking out. ”It’s just… different.”

The Doctor shot her a scalding look. ”Good different or bad different?”

She tilted her head to the side. ”Little bit of both.”

He sighed loudly. She kept grinning.

”I just never, in a million years, thought I was going to see you with a _beard_.”


End file.
